


Sleep Softly

by alexcyprin (Megatraven)



Series: Lovestruck [3]
Category: Havenfall is for Lovers (Visual Novel)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, Early Pregnancy, F/F, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/alexcyprin
Summary: Mackenzie thinks about her future with MC late at night, wondering about their future children.
Relationships: Mackenzie Hunt/Main Character
Series: Lovestruck [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587814
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Sleep Softly

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by a friend on discord, who asked for some early pregnancy Mackenzie/MC!

Mac watched the steady rise and fall of her lover’s chest, a soft smile adorning her face. With great care, she brushed hair away from her wife’s forehead, tucking it behind her ears before bending over and kissing the cleared spot with a certain gentleness reserved for only MC.

 _And_ , Mac reminded herself, _our soon-to-be kids_. 

The thought warmed her from the tips of her toes and all the way up, a light blush coming over her cheeks.

“Our kids...” she whispered, voice hushed and filled with awe.

She still couldn’t believe it.

The ritual had gone off without a hitch, and it wasn’t long after that it _worked_ , and she and MC had really started in on the nursery plans.

They didn’t have an official number of just how many there would be, but somehow, they just knew the answer was three. It was something innate, something that was a part of them- like howling at the moon or romping around the house.

Mac sighed, and nuzzled against MC’s hair, inhaling her scent and feeling herself relax further into the couch. She hardly knew what was happening in the documentary MC had put on, her attention stolen by her wife from the moment it started playing. 

The woman in question grumbled a bit in her sleep, rolling over to cuddle into Mackenzie further, moving around until her nose was nestled against the crook of Mac’s neck.

“I love you, Mac,” she murmured, breath soft and warm against her skin. Her voice was thick with sleep, and Mac could only love her more for it.

Every moment spent with her made Mac feel as though her heart were growing, and she could only imagine how it would go when their kids finally came. They still had months to go, but even then, Mac was ready.

Because nothing could ever be better than bringing life into the world with the woman who owned her heart and soul, and who had given her own in turn.

“I love you too,” Mac breathed, finally allowing her eyes to shut. Thinking of her future with MC, she drifted off to sleep, smiling all the while.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> If you'd like to request something, feel free to shoot an ask or dm to @official-alex-cyprin on tumblr! If you request something for a character whose route I haven't played yet, I'll save it until I have a chance to play their route.


End file.
